You're just gonna stop me
by Writingisbeauty
Summary: Lucaya one shot where Lucas/Maya kiss in girl meets Legacy. Happy birthday Gracie! :D


A/N: Happy birthday to i-chase-daylight! Love you girl! I hope you have had an awesome bday. Also this is set during Legacy. (I was gonna make you a full Legacy fanfiction but I didn't have time to do that sorry! I only got to do the kiss scene, BUT basically the story is that Lucas tells Farkle he doesn't want to be with Maya. And Farkle is just like "Oh so he doesn't like Maya" blah blah but it's revealed that he actually does want to be Maya, just is scared of his feelings for her. But in this scene he's finally come to terms with his feelings. I'll be uploading a proper full length Legacy fanfiction soon though! I know it's shitty asf but hope you enjoy it anyways. I'll probably be seeing you in a couple of days btw! :D

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Maya's eyebrows were creased. "I mean…Riley likes you. You know that. Why don't you go back inside and spend some time with her?"

Lucas shook his head while still looking down at the ground. "I don't want Riley."

"Then what is it that you want?" Maya asked with exhaustion, her eyes giving away how lost and tired she was. Lucas didn't blame her, not really. He knew how exhausting the past few weeks had been.

He shifted from his place in order to stand up and face her. They were on the rooftop of Riley's apartment and their friends were inside, celebrating their middle school graduation. The sun was about to set and it was beautiful but they were about to start a fight.

"God Maya, what do you think I want?"

"How am I supposed to kno-"

"I want you." He almost shouted. His hands flew in the air with utter disbelief. Maya Hart was many things, but stupid was never one of them.

"Lucas-" Maya warned.

"I like you. And you like me back. It's that simple." After he finished, his voice became softer and his face was more relaxed. Lucas was never the kind of guy who wanted to start a fight, but sometimes Maya drove him crazy. He sighed as he dragged his feet and walked pass her. Lucas Friar believed in love. He knew that it existed. But he never knew it could be this… confusing, this out of control. He knew that it was Maya he wanted to be with, but he still was suffering with his feelings.

"That isn't true, Lucas." She said, turning around. "Because it isn't that simple."

He turned around, hands buried in his pockets. His eyes looked away momentarily as he tried to figure out what she was trying to say.

"I'm never going to hurt Riley. She obviously still likes you Lucas. And I know that you don't like me, Farkle told me what you said." She paused for a second, taking a breath and gathering herself. "So don't come here and get all broody just because you think that Riley doesn't want you anymore."

Maya was very calm. But Lucas was not, mostly because he knew that she was partly right. He had been angry at himself for what he told Farkle. It wasn't that he didn't like Maya; it was that his feelings for her were so…scary. He never had strong feelings like that for anyone else before and it scared him to death. But he wasn't going to let that fear get to him anymore. It wasn't worth it.

"Okay, I'm sorry, alright? I can be blind with… things. And we both know that after we almost kissed, my head was all over the place." He shot back, trying to defend himself. "I like **you** , Maya. I didn't mean what I said."

"You can't just take it back, Lucas. It's already out; you don't like me." Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked around her, anger starting to get to her.

"Of course I like you, Maya. I always have." He took a deep breath. "Why can't you just let yourself be vulnerable?" Lucas whined, stepping closer.

"I just can't!" She exclaimed. "Because Riley's my best friend, because I can't lose her. And I can't be vulnerable with you because whenever I'm with you I still feel things and I hate it because I shouldn't feel them." She finished her rant with wide eyes, sucking in a sharp breath to steady herself.

He stood still, and it made Maya's heart race even more. Because he was looking at her with those green eyes that she knew and loved.

"Okay, Maya," His voice was low as he took a tiny step close with his hands in the air. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to kiss you now."

"What? No-"

"You can't say something like that to me and expect me _not_ to kiss you." He took another step, a bigger one.

"What about Riley?" She asked, her eye's wide.

"Maya Hart, in about ten seconds I'm going to kiss you." He raised his eyebrows as he set the rules. "And if you don't want me to kiss you…" He paused, swallowing. "Well, if you don't want me to kiss you, then you'll just have to stop me."

It was now her turn to stand still like a statue, doing nothing but blinking as he edged closer. Her heart raced; she wanted it to stop, she wanted to control it. But she failed.

He stopped inches away from her, his hand reaching for her, intertwining their fingers. She looked at him from under her eyelashes, and saw the hope shining out of his eyes. The way the sun hit his green eyes and made his feelings pour out. She wondered if her eyes were giving away everything too.

She saw him swallowing before taking the last step; his eyebrows relaxed down when his eyes drifted to her lips. She swallowed too, suddenly mirroring his actions and leaning in when he did. When she stopped midway, he stopped too. Eyes not daring to look at her so they found home at her lips. But he noticed her eyes closing, so he finally let himself close them too and close the gap.

With the slowest brush they kissed, and he could feel her lips trembling a bit from his touch. He kissed her like breathing after drowning. He took all what he could get, and the fact that she was kissing him back with the same urgency sent electricity through his veins. Even her hand on his hair burnt with passion.

They pulled away only to go back for more. His hands settled in her hair, taking the chance to let all his needs control, to do what he always wanted to do.

They pulled away eventually, eyes not opening and foreheads touching. He heard her breathing loudly, trying to steady herself. He pulled away even more and opened his eyes, and when she did the same thing, he felt everything in the world going silent. Nothing else mattered but her.


End file.
